Problem: $ {1.536 \div 96 = ?} $
Solution: ${.}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{153}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${153}\div96={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{57}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{576}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${576}\div96={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {1.536 \div 96 = 0.016} $